Dangerous Intrigue
by Ali Vega
Summary: A janitor is not usually a person's first choice for a job but it at least puts money in your pocket. But it's when you get roped into after hours cleaning that you start to wonder if the place you got the job was a smart decision. Mainly FoxyXOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is my first attempt at a FNAF fic...I just love Foxy wand wanted to write something involving him and an OC. Hope everyone enjoys. Please excuse how short this chapter is._

* * *

Jobs are hard to come by these days. I can't say I qualify for much either. So I'm stuck as a janitor. Don't need any special talent for cleaning. It's just where I work that presents a challenge for any kind of cleaning.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a fun little place I remember from my childhood. Still a fun place today from what I can tell…I think. There will be a few times it'll close for maybe a week or two and be looking for a new night time security guard. I'd rather not ask. I doubt anyone will tell.

The animatronic characters are…interesting I guess. The children all like them (I did too at their age) so there's no worries, even though I get a weird feeling whenever I pass by the stage. Like I'm being watched or something. I just try to ignore it and do my job. Birthday parties are like hurricanes.

I am a little curious about Pirate's Cove. I heard there's a fourth animatronic there. The area is almost never used and the curtain stays closed with an "Out Of Order" sign. I asked once and was told there was an accident once and he hasn't been used again since. That only made me wonder more. So I asked more.

Someone who actually knew told me his name is Foxy. When he was still used, he was a favorite after Freddy. But Foxy's been out of commission since 1987. Something about a bite? They wouldn't go into details about it.

As for the others: Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I saw them for the first time back when I turned five. It's a wonder I can remember that far back. So seeing them perform every day is nostalgic in a way. Right down to the point of the songs getting stuck in your head for the rest of the work shift.

After a while, my curiosity got the better of me. There was a spill in front of Pirate's Cove. I was cleaning it up and glanced at the curtain. I figure a peek won't hurt and push it aside just enough to poke my head in. And there he is.

The first thing I noticed about Foxy was how tall he is. I couldn't make out too many details in the dark but I could tell he must have seen better days. I felt a little bad for him.

"Aw, poor guy." I turned for a moment when I heard my name called and an I answered back, "Coming!" Just before leaving I looked at Foxy one last time and smiled, even in the condition he seemed to be in I thought he was kind of neat.

I gathered up my bucket and just before walking away I thought I saw the curtain move but just shrugged it off, It was probably still swaying from my moving it. Anyway, duty calls.

* * *

_I know this chapter was incredibly short...it looked longer on paper I swear. I'll try to make the rest longer...this was just an introduction chapter anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer and switched the point of view which I will do every now and then for the times when my OC is not in the chapter. So I hope every enjoys this chapter and I'll try to get another one done soon._

* * *

Foxy stood where he always does. Just listening to the children play outside the cove. He wished he could entertain them like he used to be he wasn't allowed, hasn't been allowed for nearly 27 years now. That's a long time to spend alone, for a while he was glad he could at least come out at night but the other animatronics are not the kind of company he's been wanting. He wants someone to entertain again, even just one child, maybe even an adult, he doesn't care anymore. He just wants someone he can tell stories to, anyone.

He almost sighed as he listened to the laughter coming from the rest of the building. He then noticed his curtain move. It was a surprise when a girl stuck her head in and looked around and then directly at him. She wasn't there long but there was no mistaking the smile before she left. Who was she? He wanted to know but quickly remembered he wasn't allowed to move until after dark. By that time she'd be gone.

When the day ended and the clock hit twelve he pushed open the curtains. The place was deserted as expected. The owner of the building hasn't found a new night guard yet after the last one so the animatronics had full roam of the place with no supervision. Something they actually enjoy, maybe even more than stuffing people into suits. Foxy made his way to the main room where the others were just starting to make their way off the stage.

Chica was the first to notice him, "Hey, Foxy! Wanna go make some pizza with me?" She had such a sweet and cheerful demeanor when there was no night guard to hunt down.

Foxy shook his head, "Aye, maybe later, lass."

Chica shrugged, "Okay then." With that, she made her way to the kitchen.

Bonnie was leaning back against the front of the stage, tuning his guitar: he took one look at Foxy and knew something was up, "What's eating you tonight?" One of Bonnie's favorite past times when there was nothing else to do was tease Foxy. "The last time you had that look on your face was back in '91."

Freddy cut in, he could see Foxy had something on his mind, "Enough, Bonnie." Freddy was easily the most mature of the group, he kept order even at night since a fight between Foxy and Bonnie could tend to be unavoidable.

Bonnie shrugged and went back to fiddling with his guitar. Never argue with Freddy, making him angry is the last thing anyone would want to do.

Freddy then walked over to Foxy, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Do you have something on your mind?'

Foxy crossed his arms, "It be nothing, there was just a girl in me cove today."

Bonnie laughed, "You're kidding, right? No one goes into Pirates Cove. Not even the kids by accident, I think you're finally starting to see things, Fox."

Foxy growled at Bonnie, he might be in disrepair but his eyes were working just fine and he knows what he saw. His hand clenched into a fist and he pointed his hook at the rabbit.

"I know what I saw. I not be knowing who she is or why she was there, but point being she was."

Bonnie laughed again, "Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny." (Not counting the fact he does have to play the part when that holiday comes around.)

That was it, Foxy lunged at Bonnie who took off, they ran a circle around Freddy a few times before taking off around a few tables and down the hall towards the back of the building. Freddy groaned in annoyance. These are who he has to work with. The only one who was actually tolerable was Chica. Speaking of which…

Chica came out of the kitchen carrying a pizza box. "Where'd Bonnie and Foxy go?"

Freddy had his arms crossed as he stared off in the direction the two had taken off in earlier. "One guess."

Chica tilted her head, "Again?"

Freddy nodded, "Again."

Chica shook her head before sitting at a table and opening the box to reveal a fresh pizza. "Wanna share?" She smiled as she held up a slice, overcooked cheese dripping off.

Well, Freddy had nothing better to do, he'll catch the other two later, one of them will probably be missing a limb but that's nothing new around here. So he joined Chica at the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxy had managed to corner Bonnie and grabbed him by the bow tie.

"Listen here, you Scalawag! Just because I'm not allowed to be seeing the children anymore doesn't mean you can go picking fun. We may not interact like we used to but at least you still be seeing them all day in and day out!"

Bonnie put up his hands in defense, "Okay okay, calm down. I'm sorry, okay? We might get to see the kids but having to stay on the stage is hard on us too."

It was true, and Foxy knew it. Freddy, Bonnie, And Chica might all still get to entertain, but they were forbidden to leave the stage. It wasn't always like that but past events kept them confined to the stage during the day. Only able to watch after singing their songs.

Foxy let go of Bonnie and hung his head, "I be sorry too, lad. But Nobody cares about ol' Foxy anymore, and I be giving anything to have someone to tell me stories to again."

Despite how much he likes to tease Foxy in what he hopes was harmless fun, Bonnie knew better than to do so on the nights Foxy got to be like this. He threw an arm around Foxy's neck in the "buddy-buddy" way and smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's go have some of Chica's famous pizza, let Freddy know we didn't kill each other and maybe we can talk about the old times. Or, you could tell one of those old pirate stories to us."

They already heard and knew all of Foxy's stories he used to tell to the children, but Foxy nodded and they headed back to the main room and spent the night there until 6am.

* * *

_Okay, I just want to point out I like to ship Freddy and Chica so if any moments with those two seem shippy in any way, that's why. But yeah, Bonnie isn't trying to be mean when he teases, it's just what he does. And man do I love writing Foxy's dialogue._

_So anyway, I'll try to get a new chapter up soon and still try to make them longer._


	3. Chapter 3

_I am on a roll with this. Yet another chapter._

* * *

The next day was not as bad as I thought it would be, only two parties scheduled. But it was still a storm of mess all over the place, since kids are just as messy even if they aren't part of a party. Seriously, what are they running on?

I leaned back against a wall, sighing after cleaning up a particularly large mess on the floor. I glanced over at the purple curtain of Pirate's Cove. I was actually due to go on break soon. I could take a better look at the area and Foxy. Some people tell me my curiosity will be the death of me someday.

When break time came, I stood in front of the curtain and took a quick look around to be sure no one was watching before stepping through. The dust on the floor must be at least an inch thick. I coughed a bit as stepping in kicked some of it into the air.

"Oh, jeeze." I coughed a few more times, waving it away from my face before looking around.

I noted it looked like what would have been a fun play area, a ball pit, what was probably a big sand box for kids to dig in for hidden treasure. There was even a nice big pirate ship that seemed to be the main anchor of the room, there was a door on the side but it was blocked off. It must have doubled as a fun house at one point in time.

Then there was Foxy. The star of the area. I walked over to stand in front of him. He stood about a foot taller than me if not more. I'm a short person to begin with but all the animatronics looked a bit on the tall side compared to anyone really. Now I could see exactly how bad Foxy's condition is. It's pretty bad.

"Wow. I bet you've seen better days..."

I could see he was missing most of the covering on his legs and left hand. As my eyes made their way up to take in the details I noticed the huge hole in his chest, it was big enough that you could see a part on the endoskeleton and a bit more of his mechanics if you got close enough. That seemed to be the worst of his damage. There were a few other holes here and there and when I looked at his head I saw his jaw was broken. My mind went back to what somebody said about a bite but shook that out of my head. I giggled at bit at the sight of an eye patch over his right eye.

I walked a circle around him for any other details. I let and hand brush against his tail, it felt about as messed up as the rest of his fur looked. As I went back to standing in front of him I traced his hook, surprised to see how sharp it was for something that was meant to entertain kids. I would kill for the opportunity to clean him up a bit after feeling his fur and having to wipe off my hands on my apron.

"Well, better go before I get in trouble for wandering in here. Later, Foxy."

I smiled before leaving Pirate's Cove and used the rest of my break time to eat something before getting back to work. At one point my boss called me to his office; he wanted to discuss a small change in my work schedule.

I sat down in front of his desk, "So…what's up?"

He smiled, "Ali, I'm thinking of making a small change to your work schedule and wanted to go over it with you before making it final."

I nodded, a little, "Okay, so what's the change?"

"How do you feel about after hours cleaning?"

I thought for a second, "You mean, 'after hours' as in after the place closes for the day?"

He nodded, "That's right."

To be honest, it doesn't sound that bad, it'd be getting more time in which means adding some over time to my check. Though the look on his face told me I'd end up doing it regardless of what I said.

"I guess I don't have a problem with it."

He smiled, "Wonderful, the change will start tomorrow. Just come see me at closing tomorrow, there will be a few more things to discuss."

"O..kay.." I left and waited until the door was closed to shudder a bit. My boss is a nice guy and everything but something about him gives me the creeps. Like there's always something he's not telling me.

It's probably just me.

* * *

_Yeah...This one ended up short too. But the real fun will be starting soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoo. Another chapter, again my OC isn't here..but things are progressing. This one took a little while...I ended up forgetting my notebook at my boyfriend's place and had to wait until I got it back. I had half the chapter written at that point. But now it's done!_

* * *

She came back. He wasn't sure why but she came back. This time she actually went into the cove. Foxy was sure it was the same girl. This time she stayed for a little while. But why? He didn't understand. He was sure no one cared about him anymore. But this girl seemed interested.

Foxy replayed what happened after he watched her leave. She came in, looked around, and then her focus was entirely on him. He honestly didn't know what to expect as she came closer. The girl looked him up and down, then walked a circle around him and even inspected his fur. She seemed interested in him. The biggest surprise was she actually spoke to him. Foxy had to find out who she is.

Midnight came and Foxy left the cove. If the girl was in the building during the day then maybe the others had seen her around. He was in the main room before anyone was even off the stage.

"Where's the fire, Foxy?" Bonnie put his guitar up against the wall before jumping down from the stage.

Chica was next, "You look excited, are you going to fill us in?"

Foxy nodded, "That girl was back."

Bonnie face palmed, "This again…"

Foxy growled at Bonnie but anything further was cut off by Freddy making his way off the stage. Foxy was thinking the rabbit wouldn't be so lucky next time. Freddy got between them this time to talk to Foxy.

"Alright, Foxy, this is the second time you've mentioned seeing a girl. Let's get to the bottom of this and tell me what she looked like."

Foxy stepped back a little bit, personal space, and proceeded to describe what he saw by holding up his hand, 'She be about this tall, brown hair, and was wearing an apron…"

Bonnie cut in, "Wait…there is someone like that here during the day…an employee I think, guess you're not making it up."

Foxy glared at him, "Why ye be thinking I made it up in the first place?"

Bonnie put on a deadpan look, "Uh, because no one goes into Pirate's Cove…ever."

Chica could see this was starting to go down hill and grabbed Bonnie's arm to drag him towards the kitchen, happily chanting about something she needed help with. Freddy watched and waited until the kitchen door was closed before turning his attention back to the fox in front of him.

"Foxy, why are you so interested in this girl?"

Foxy answered honestly and without hesitation" Because she seeming interested in me. It's been 27 years, long years before anyone been in me cove. I'm wanting to know why she was."

Freddy sighed, "I don't think you'll get the chance to find out. She's only here during the day and you know the rules. You might want to just forget about the whole idea."

Foxy slumped a bit. Freddy was right and he didn't like it. He wanted to find out more about the girl but there was no way he could, not during the day. He knew the girl would come to the cove again if she'd already been there twice.

Freddy knew that Foxy was upset, but what could they do? He, Bonnie, and Chica were confined to the stage all day and Foxy was forbidden to leave Pirate's Cove or move even though the curtains remain closed.

* * *

Chica sighed after pulling Bonnie into the kitchen and crossed her arms after the door closed,

"Why are you always picking on Foxy?"

Bonnie rolled his eyes, "Give me a break Chica. He's always in an endless slump, gotta pull him out of it somehow."

Chica's eyes narrowed, "Making him mad isn't helping." Her expression changed to one of sadness, "I feel bad for him...he hasn't been happy for a long time. He doesn't even tell his stories the same way anymore."

Bonnie was silent for a moment, "I see what you mean, it's been so long we almost forget how it used to be. Alright, I'll lay off tonight."

Chica smiled and clapped her hand together, "Great! Now help me make some pizza!"

About halfway through making the pizza, Chica spoke up again, "You know...Foxy isn't one to give up on something…" She sighed, thinking for a moment before brightening to her usual cheer, "I know! I bet if we pay attention tomorrow we might be able to catch her name, that'll make him happy."

Bonnie rolled his eyes, "Why does it matter? It's not like he'll ever interact with her, she's only here during the day. She'd probably run the minute he moved anyway. Just like the last time he tried to pull that stunt."

Chica huffed, "You're a real wet blanket, you know that?"

Bonnie looked at her confused, "A what?"

* * *

_Sorry if it feels like the chapter stopped short at the end, I wanted to end it on something funny...if anyone knows what wet blanket means...if anyone doesn't get it I'll explain next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Whoo, another chapter, yay me. to be honest, I expected it to be done sooner but stuff has happened like an art contest (that I didn't even make the final cut even though I thought I did pretty good) and I'm planning a trip to visit family next month as well as my boyfriend and I's anniversary is next week. So yeah, busy busy me. Anyway, here is the new chapter...we're finally starting to get into the good parts._

* * *

Well, today I'll be staying after closing. I honestly don't know what to expect. I don't usually like being anywhere but home at night. Especially if I'll be alone, my boss hasn't found any new night guard either which doesn't really help. I just have to keep telling myself I could use the extra money I'd be getting.

It was an insane day, I hardly had time for lunch with mess after mess to clean…not to mention one kid got sick and I had to clean _that _mess. I had to try to hold in the contents of my own stomach while cleaning it. Then I plan on burning the mop. I'd look for a different job if I could.

I went to see my boss at the end of the day, wondering what needed to be discussed.

"So, what did you need to tell me?"

Something about the look on his face made me uneasy, "Just to be careful since we currently don't have anyone working for night time security at the moment."

I just shrugged, "I think I can handle myself."

Then he handed me some keys, "Lock up when you're done, and if I had to give you any advice…try to finish before midnight."

With that, he left. Midnight? Why should I try to be done before midnight? Small as the place might be, the kitchen alone would take an hour at the most. I'd never be done before midnight. I shrugged it off and put the keys in my pocket as I headed to the supply closet to get the things I would need.

* * *

Like I thought, the kitchen took a while, but once I was done with that I got to sweeping the main area. I paused for a moment in front of the stage and looked up at the animatronics. They seem a little creepy at this hour, I'm not sure why. I check the time and quickly return to cleaning. I have another two and a half hours before midnight.

I only stopped again in front of Pirate's Cove. I think for a moment and decide before I go home I'll get another peek at Foxy since I missed the chance in the afternoon. I continue sweeping and how quiet the place is at the moment is starting to get to me and a start to hum a bit. I'm bringing my iPod tomorrow.

It was at around 11:30 that I finally got around to mopping. It's the last thing I need to do before I go home. I thankfully don't have to worry about the tables since those are taken care of before opening every morning so they're not my problem. Yay.

I was in front of the stage once again and I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and quickly turned my head to look. Nothing looked different, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were all still in the same position they've been in since closing. I must be getting tired and my head wants to mess with me. Back to mopping.

Halfway through I had to refill my bucket with fresh water and it was close to midnight as I mopped in front of Pirate's Cove. I had my back to the curtain as when the clock struck midnight. I ignored any sounds, shrugging it off as my tired mind again until I turned around to rinse the mop and immediately bumped into something.

"Wha…? I took a step back to look at what I just ran into and froze. "Oh my god….."

I found myself staring at Foxy…who was staring right back at me. He's outside the cove…why is he suddenly outside the cove? I felt my color drain and when he started to move a squeaked in terror and dropped the mop as I ran back into the main area, only to bump into something else after only two steps in.

I ended up rebounding back a couple of small steps before regaining my balance. My heart nearly stopped when I now found myself in front of Bonnie….who is no longer on the stage. My eyes widened, this isn't right, this is NOT right! Now I actually let out a short scream before darting out and down the hall in the direction of the Security Office.

With my heart beating a mile a minute I tried to breathe normally and keep calm. Easier said than done. Is this why I had to be out before midnight? Wait…that means my boss knew this happens. The disappearing security guards are making a lot more sense now too. What am I going to do? I found a tablet lying on the desk and tried hard to stop my hands from shaking as I picked it up and turned it on.

Turns out it's for scrolling through the cameras. So far I could see all the animatronics still in the main area. Thank God Bonnie hadn't followed me when I ran. I kept an eye on things…and had minor heart attacks as the cameras blacked out at random moments. At those moments I closed the doors until the image came back.

I was feeling okay for a little while until I noticed Bonnie and Chica were heading to where I was. I glanced at the doors on either side of me…I was being boxed in. There's no other exit…..who designed the stupid building? I slammed both doors when they got too close for my liking.

After a minute I checked the lights and jumped when I saw them both at the doors. It was also about that time I noticed I had limited power to work with and I was only at 2%. I'm dead, I'm so dead. I stuffed myself under the desk in the hopes it'd give me a few extra seconds and froze as the power ran out and the doors opened. I couldn't see a thing but I could hear footsteps coming into the room.

I didn't even breathe when I heard them stop. I wondered for a moment if hiding under the desk was actually working. That hope was dashed when I was suddenly grabbed and dragged out from under the desk by a large purple hand.

* * *

_Jeeze, everything looks longer when I type it...then I post the chapters and they look so short But I'm trying, I really am. I hope everyone likes where it's going. So far._

_Also, for anyone interested in that contest pic I mentioned, it's right here: __ art/The-Bite-Of-87-529448157 Feel free to look at my other stuff if you'd like._


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter, whoo. Last chapter was a bit of a cliffy. Well, finally got a new chapter, I hope everyone likes it._

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged down the hall, kicking and screaming. I didn't know what would happen and I didn't want to know. I tried to make Bonnie let go but it wasn't happening. I was so scared and on the verge of tears. I tried desperately to get away from Bonnie, but it was a losing battle. His grip was like a vice.

Soon enough I was back in the main room again. I don't think I was even breathing when I saw the rest of the animatronics waiting there. I was suddenly shoved in Foxy's direction and I stumbled before thankfully keeping my balance. My brain told me to run but my legs wouldn't move.

I couldn't stop shaking, I thought I heard two of them saying something but all I could hear clearly was my own heart pounding as my anxiety shot through the roof. I started to feel dizzy and must have fainted because all I saw next was black.

I had no idea what was going on. I could hear voices: arguing, scolding, complaining and then it was quiet for a while.

I woke up with my head spinning. I didn't open my eyes right away. Was that real? Were the animatronics moving? Were they the voices I heard when I passed out? I shivered before slowly opening my eyes.

"Huh?"

It was nearly pitch black. I noticed I was sitting against what I'm guessing was a wall. I looked around a bit as I waited for my eyes to adjust. I always hated the dark. Ever since I was a kid I was terrified of the dark.

As my eyes adjusted it took me a moment to realize that I was in Pirate's Cove. I was a bit relieved to see none of the animatronics around. But I still didn't know what was going to happen. That was the scariest part of the situation.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard arguing from the other side of the curtain. I don't know who the first voice is, but judging from the accent of the other, it must be Foxy. Curiosity got the better of me and I slowly moved to the curtain and peeked outside. I saw Foxy and it looked like he was arguing with Bonnie.

"Well I don't know what you expected to happen." At that statement from Bonnie I was guessing they were talking about me.

Foxy growled and looked like he was about to hit Bonnie, but Freddy cut in before he could.

"Enough! Both of you!" I couldn't help but notice his voice was different from the one he used on stage. "We don't even know why she's here this late."

Bonnie crossed his arms, "I say we stuff her and be done with it."

Foxy growled again, "Try it and ye be finding yerself in pieces!"

He didn't give Bonnie a chance to retort as he turned and started to walk back to Pirate's Cove. I panicked and scrambled back to where I was before against the wall. Do I pretend to still be unconscious? I had no idea what to do, my mind was racing. While I was trying to decide what to do, the curtains opened.

Foxy just stood there for a moment before he turned and looked at me. I was frozen in fear as he started walking towards me. When he was a foot away I closed my eyes again, waiting for the worst and shaking like a leaf.

For a minute nothing happened and then Foxy said something that made me open my eyes again.

"What?"

He was kneeling in front of me to be at eye level and repeated, "Ye don't need to be afraid, Lass."

I just stared at him for a moment, the silence that started to grow got a bit uncomfortable for me and I searched for the right words to force out.

"W-what's going on?"

Foxy tilted his head a bit, "That's what we wanting to know. Why are ye here so late?'

"O-overtime. I n-need the m-money." I couldn't stop stuttering like a person in an interrogation afraid of saying the wrong thing.

With what he said next I think he was smiling, hard to tell when he has that broken jaw. Even harder to believe his design would even allow any kind of expression.

"Ye need to calm down, lass. Nothing will be happening to ye."

I forced myself to speak properly, "Is that…uh...is that all you wanted…to know?"

He nodded, "Aye, among other things."

"Like what?" God let the night end, I'm talking to a robotic fox.

There was a pause, and then, "We can be startin' with yer name."

Why did he want to know my name? I guess there won't be any harm in telling him, right?

"It's…Ali."

The conversation probably would have continued until a voice called, "Foxy! It's almost six!"

A girl, could only have been Chica. Foxy growled out what sounded like a curse before he got up to stand in his spot in the cove. He looked over his shoulder at me,

"Hope to see ye again tonight."

The he faced forward and didn't move again after that. It took me moment to get up and leave Pirate's Cove and I saw the others had gone back to the stage. I must be losing my mind. I still don't know if this really happened, can cleaning chemicals make you hallucinate?

Forget it, I'm out of here, I head home with the intentions of trying to sleep and just calling in sick for my next shift.

* * *

_I hope this doesn't feel like it's moving slow for anyone. I'm trying to keep my characters reactions to everything realistic while still allowing for things to move forward. Lemme know if I'm doing it right._


	7. Chapter 7

_Took a while to get this chapter done and up. Most of the reason for putting it off was to work on other things. When I was ready to get back to it..more things happened, a couple of birthdays, my mom moved away, my own birthday just passed (my boyfriend took me to Disney world, yay) and now I'm home alone while my grandparents are up visiting my mom. _

_Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

* * *

"Great, see you tonight!"

I had no chance to respond before hearing the click of my boss hanging up. I just stood there with a blank expression before slamming the phone down.

THE REASON FOR CALLING SICK IS SO I DON'T HAVE TO COME IN AT ALL!

I just flopped onto the couch with a frustrated groan…I tried sleeping when I got home but after an hour of staring at the ceiling I figured that wouldn't happen. I just couldn't get what happened out of my head. The events of the night just played over and over in a constant loop. I don't think I can do it a second time. They didn't kill me but I don't trust being as lucky a second time remembering that Bonnie had mentioned "stuffing". No question that at least he wants to kill me.

I managed to fall asleep on the couch before I could think on it more. When I woke up I had just enough time to shower and eat before heading out the door, feeling like I'm on a death march. I almost wished to miss the late night bus, it sucks having no car or license sometimes. Missing the bus would give me an excuse not to come in.

When I arrived, my boss wasn't there but he left a note. I rolled my eyes after reading it over, again talking about the midnight margin.

"Ha, ha. Very funny..." I crumpled the note and pushed the doors open.

I stood in the main room for a minute, staring at the stage. What am I doing? I shouldn't be back after finding out what happens after hours. I must be crazy. I shook my head before walking to the closet for the cleaning supplies.

Having remembered to bring my iPod, I pop in the ear buds and hope the music can keep me calm enough to work fast. It always works for my chores at home.

The last time I watched a clock this obsessively was when I was in high school. After the kitchen and bathrooms I decided on the hallways next. After finishing the second one I paused at the door back to the main room. It was only a few minutes left until midnight and I still had the main room to clean. I really don't want to go back out there.

"Well, I can stand here debating or just bite the bullet and what happens just happens…"

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself as I stepped back out into the main room. Everyone was still on the stage…but not for long…I hate my life, but I'm not so keen on it ending any time soon.

The next few minutes felt like hours until the clock finally hit midnight. I clutched the broom to my chest as if it were a lifeline and turned my head to the stage. Sure enough, the animatronic were...waking up I guess, I don't know how the whole ordeal works. Bonnie saw me across the room and crossed his arms.

"Great, she's back."

Does he not like me for some reason? I can't think of any reason why. I didn't move at all as they left the stage, I jumped back a little when Chica was actually standing in front of me within seconds. I had no idea what to do or why she was so quick to get to me before the others.

"Uh…hi?"

I don't know what I expected but it wasn't what happened next as she answered in a cheerful tone, "Hi, are you hungry? We can make some pizza and I bet there are some cakes in the freezer. Come on!"

I almost tripped when she suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to the kitchen. "Whoa...wait a…I'm not…"

After the door closed behind us I sort of stood there as Chica fiddled with the controls of the oven. I'm going to have the clean this place all over again…I thought about trying to leave, not wanting to be within three feet of any of the animatronics. Not to mention knowing that they kill people, being dragged to the kitchen can bring up a whole string of bad outcomes in a persons head.

I jumped when she started talking again, "Where were you today, we didn't see you at all."

So they are aware of things going on during the day…I felt like I had to answer if theses guys asked me a question, I still didn't want to say the wrong thing to any of them.

"I called in sick..."

She seemed confused, "Why?"

_Why else? _I sighed and tried to keep my voice level while inside I was a nervous wreck still afraid I was going to be killed before the night is through and decided to just tell the truth.

"I was…afraid of coming back…"

I squeaked and stiffened when that got me a hug in response…Chica actually didn't seem bad but I wasn't ready to let my guard down just yet. When she let go she ran off to come back with a bag of flour and started chatting away again like we were friends.

"You don't have to worry, you're a day shift."

That caught my attention, "Day...shift?'

She nodded, she didn't look at me, now focused on the work in front of her but kept talking, "Yep...and you don't look like…"

I was confused when she suddenly trailed off. The silence hung in the air for a few moments before I let out an awkward cough and backed to the door.

"Uh, okay…I...still have some cleaning to do so…I'll just...yeah." I left the kitchen and almost regretted it.

I jumped at who I was suddenly in front of, "Freddy! Uh…" I think I just had a minor heart attack.

He looked down at me with a look that made me feel about three feet shorter.

"I want to talk to you."

I stammered a bit as I tired to answer and maybe avoid…whatever it was he wanted to talk about, "Oh….c-can it wait? I-I…uh still have some work to do an-"

"Now."

"Okay."

I gulped as I was led to the back room. My nervousness grew, this is where all the spare parts were kept. Remembering Bonnie's mention of "stuffing" from last night…I don't want to be here. I stiffened when the door closed behind me and I could only stare at Freddy.

"Uh…w-why are we in here?" I couldn't keep the shaking out of my voice. Sure, I was afraid of all of them,, even if Foxy and Chica didn't seem interested in hurting me…my opinion on Bonnie is yet to be decided…but I was TERRIFIED of Freddy.

He answered like it was obvious, "Privacy…once Foxy leaves the cove it's likely he won't let us near you again."

I glanced at the heads lining the walls and back at Freddy, his head turned to look himself and then actually laughed. What did he find so funny?

"Don't worry, those aren't for the Day Shift."

Okay, I have to know. "Chica called me...the same thing. W-what does that mean?"

* * *

_Okay, so we're going to get into some details I was actually asked about. So, that'll be next chapter. I was also asked about what my OC looked like...sorry for lack of details...so just ask and I can give you the link to my FNAF folder on deviantArt and you'll see some pictures there._


	8. Chapter 8

_Super duper incredibly late but it's here! After a long wait we have chapter 8. I know it took a long time and it had actually sat on my computer half written for a while and I'm sorry it took so long. I don't really have much more to say so, enjoy!_

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting but I decided to just stay silent and listen as Freddy started to explain.

"Day Shift means just what it says. You work here during the day, and are not a danger to the children as far as we can see."

I just give a head tilt shrug, it makes sense. I also figure given the fact I'm not dead at this point, I probably won't be dieing. I stayed silent as Freddy continued.

"Let me tell you a story..."

I nodded silently and he began,

"It was a little more than 27 years ago now. There was an employee who worked as security. He did something we can never forgive him for."

Freddy paused and I asked, "What did he do?'

It was another second before he continued, "There were four children…their lives had been cut short."

"You mean…"

"He killed them...and used us to hide the bodies."

I didn't speak for a moment…I was only 27 years old myself so I had never heard of an incident like that happening. The only thing that gets me is that there isn't really any security guard during the day so how did he get a hold of the children unless he came here while he was off shift…I had more questions before it hit me.

"Wait…he was a security guard? So...all the stories about the others disappearing are because of you guys."

Freddy nodded, "We don't trust anyone in that uniform; we can't let the same thing happen again. Have you ever wondered at all why Pirate's Cove is always closed? Foxy tried to do something about it…now we're all confined to our areas."

I thought for a moment, "But the other people who come to work here, they aren't like that one you're talking about."

It was silent another moment before Freddy spoke again, "But he'll come back."

Those words hung in the air for a minute before Freddy let me leave the room and I tried to shake a few thoughts out of my head…guess I know what the deal was about the "Bite of '87" I was told about. I almost felt bad that Foxy was being punished for doing what was in his mind protecting the children….almost. I don't want to let a sob story change the fact that they have been killing people for 27 years which still leaves me on edge. But can I really blame them in the end?

Foxy hasn't left the cove yet, I half wondered why and Bonnie keeps watching me which is making me terribly uncomfortable. I wonder if I should try to find out why he doesn't seem to like me or if that would be a bad idea. I glanced at him for a moment to see him just staring at me. I gulped before speaking.

"Uh…do you...not like me for some reason?"

He actually didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look away.

What is his problem? As far as I could see Bonnie shouldn't have anything against me...unless this is how he always is. The place seemed to grow a little quiet now, except for the sounds of Chica fiddling around in the kitchen. I actually half wondered if the pizza she makes is any good.

Wait…why do I want to know? I don't plan on having any if offered. I just want to leave. The sound of movement caught my attention and I turned to see Foxy coming out of the cove. His eyes focused on me and he was in front of me in a second, I took a reflexive couple of steps back.

"Glad to see ye back, Lass."

I just blinked for a moment before answering, "…hi? Can I uh…ask you something?"

I looked over at Bonnie who was back to staring at me, okay, I feel so uncomfortable with him staring and I actually push Foxy to a corner of the room away from Bonnie before sighing and asking,

"Why are you so nice to me? I know what goes on here now and honestly thought coming back would get me killed. Is it because I'm someone from the day shift?"

Foxy looked confused for a moment when I said I thought I would be killed, like he had no idea why I would think that. He took a moment to process my question.

"Ye be the first person to visit me cove in 27 years. Even coming back the next day. It makes me happy. Knowing ol' Foxy may not be forgotten."

Okay, now I do feel kind of bad. It makes sense, 27 years behind that curtain, he had to be lonely. Who wouldn't feel bad for him?

"I wouldn't say you're forgotten...not completely…people still talk, that's why I went to look. I will admit I found you kind of interesting but that was probably about it."

Foxy seemed to slump a bit and his ears drooped. "They talk, but no one ever visits."

I feel stupid for this but I look down in thought for a moment before looking back up at him again.

"So we're on the same page…I won't be getting killed? By any of you guys?"

He made some kind of unrecognizable sound before answering, "Of course not."

I sighed, "Alright, it'll be really weird but I guess coming back every night won't be so bad…"

+foxy seemed to cheer right up at that and did something that doesn't seemed like something he would do and gave me a quick hug. I felt a momentary panic when I could feel to pinot of his hook pressing against my back and I was about to say something about it but he let go before I needed to.

"Um…I need to finish cleaning so...yeah."

Why do I feel like I just dug my own grave?

* * *

_The ending of the chapter seems a little rushed. it might be another long wait before another chapter is up but for anyone who didn't give up on waiting, thank you. I haven't given up on this fic. My interests just tend to shift unexpectedly. I will keep writing._


End file.
